The invention relates to improvements in sliding doors, windows and like structures wherein one or more panels are movable in or on tracks and carry wheels, rollers or similar friction reducing rolling elements which roll along the paths defined by the respective tracks. Such panels (with or without light transmitting panes therein) are used in doors, windows, pieces of furniture and elsewhere. For the sake of simplicity, the following description will deal primarily with sliding doors; however, it will be appreciated that the invention can be embodied with equal advantage in many other structures including windows, cabinets and vehicles.
It is customary to provide sliding doors with locating devices which maintain the panel or panels in selected positions. The locating devices are not only desirable but actually necessary in many instances; for example, if the track in which the rolling elements on a panel are to roll is inclined so that, when the rolling elements are adequately lubricated, the panel will automatically move to a position in which it strikes an impediment, e.g., the frame or the end of the track. Heretofore known proposals include the provision of depressions which are machined into or otherwise formed in the track so as to define recesses or seats for portions of the rolling elements and to thus maintain the panel in a selected position until and unless the operator decides to shift the panel to a different position by exerting a force which suffices to expel the rolling element from its recess. The force which is required to expel a rolling element from its recess is or can be quite substantial so that these solutions are not satisfactory when the door is to be shifted by a senior citizen, by a child, by an infirm person or by a convalescent.